The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
In recent years, display devices and game devices have been proposed which are formed from cubes.
For example, JP H8-137417A discloses a mobile display device with an external shape forming a cube and including liquid crystal display panels on all surfaces, which implements complex games using the plurality of panels and independently displays television signals/video signals on the panels, by a structure which can simultaneously display a plurality of information.
Further, JP 2005-3732A and JP 2006-078648A disclose that display sections are included on all surfaces of a cube.
Further, JP 2001-312346A discloses that screens are each arranged and displayed on plane display panels so as to constitute a cube image.